A Happy Weird Family
by Neo the Dual Keyblade Wielder
Summary: Follow up Story to Force of Love. Showcasing the lives of N and Touya and their twins. Maybe a one shot...probably not.


A Big Happy Family

 **Finally a follow up to Force of Love...This will be a one shot or a story depending on feedback...It's basically a lemon that introduces the kids at the end...It's short.**

 **Disclaimer: You guys own the various kid names from reviews and I own shit. hahaha*Looks serious for a second***

One big happy family. That's the word used to describe N and Touya's life with their kids...Weird. But happy.

In their house, 22 year Touya was humming to himself wearing only black t-shirt and boxers as he cleaned the kitchen. He was washing the table when he was suddenly grabbed from behind by the waist and felt something huge and _hard_ grinding against his backside. Instead of gasping, Touya smirked seductively and pushed back against the clothed erection of his husband. He had known N would wake up eventually and that's why he left himself vulnerable.

N couldn't help it. Whenever he saw Touya vulnerable and off guard he just took advantage of it. With having to take of care of their children and having a job as an assistant in the pokemon center, which was not as easy as it sounds. Granted, yes he gets to attend to all the pokemon, but knowing what pokemon are saying to you, especially stubborn ones, wasn't just a blessing. He had been exhausted from work, but still loved it. It's just that it seemed he never had time for Touya anymore and that meant that they hadn't had sex in 8 months. 8 whole months. N had requested a couple days off, and Nurse Joy, knowing MUCH MORE than she needs too said, "Don't be too rough with your wife." N had never been more embarrassed. He'd come exhausted, dozed off on the couch, woke up in the middle of the night to get water, and see Touya's beautiful, plump, fuckable ass swaying side to side.

"H-Huh? O-oh! N you're awake?" Touya decided to play like he didn't know what was going to happen to him if he acted like that. He heard his light green haired lover growl in anger at him and struggled to maintain the moan that threatened to come out of his throat. Suddenly, Touya's boxers were ripped off and he was being carried bridal style back to their room and N practically threw the brunette on the bed.

N had gotten naked and straddled his lover and kissed him roughly. The dominance that N showed made Touya moan as N had forced his tongue in the brunette's mouth and licked everywhere marking the brunette's moist cavern until he there was nothing else left. N started to suck hard on the brunette's neck.

"N-no~!" Touya tried to push the older male off, but to no avail.

"Touya!" N had suddenly lined himself with his lover's entrance.

"No! You have to pre-AAAAAAAH~" Touya had screamed loud in pleasure as N had rammed his huge cock hilt deep inside of him. The green haired man had instantly found the brunette's prostate and went ballistic on his lover as he grabbed Touya and placed him on his lap.

"Touya-Chan," N had purred as he continued to practically rape his 'wife', "You're saying no, but you seemed happy that I'm forcing myself on you." The green eyed male continued to thrust as Touya cried oiut in absolute pleasure as N seemed to go harder and harder on him.

"N! Baby! I missed you so much! Keep abusing my ass please~~~~!" Touya moaned as his mind was washed with nothing but pleasure at finally having his lover's cock inside of him after 8 months. He was already going to cum so hard!

"AH! AAAAAAHH!" Touya came hard on the green haired man's chest and N had came hard as well.

Both of the boys were panting, out of breath because of their activity, but suddenly N had pushed Touya back down to the bed, but not as roughly.

"I don't care if you don't want to continue, I can't resist after having not been with you for so long." N said with a determined tone. Touya blushed at the insinuation of what was going to happen and acted submissive. "O-okay."

But what he really thought was, "Please don't show me mercy at all."

That night was filled with moans of pleasure and love.

MORNING

"Please forgive me." N had bowed, his knees on the floor in front of Touya, leaving the brunette confused.

"Huh? For what?" Touya said as he began to get breakfast started. Elliot and Annerosa or "Rosa" would be waking soon and he hoped he wasn't too loud last night. The thought of that made him smile.

"You were so _**dominant**_ last night N," Touya sighed with a blush on his face and N was worried that he broke his lover's mind.

"I wonder why though?" Touya continued to say out loud enough so that N can hear him. The green haired man sighed and began to explain what happened yesterday and why he had requested a few days off.

"AND THEN THIS KID NAMED VIOLET(You know who's child this is...you don't well I'll give you a hint. Violet has red eyes and light brown hair...he's cocky, but he's mostly silent. Ringing bells?) CAME IN WITH A FREAKING MEWTWO-"

"Dad." A small, yet calm voice came revealing a girl with green hair that had brownish highlights. She had vibrant emerald eyes and was holding a Zorua. Beside her was another child, a brunette who was waiting for dad to continue complaining, or in his view, tell an interesting story.

"AH! Rosa! Elliot!" N had blushed severely as he hadn't noticed his kids were listening.

"By the way, what was going on last night, mama?" Rosa calmly asked with curious eyes, and the Zorua began to snicker before whispering something to Rosa. "Hm? Zorua, what do you mean they were mating?"

"OKAY...Rosa, don't listen to Zorua."

"But it always tells the truth."

"No, it doesn't!"

Elliot was so jealous of Rosa sometimes. He was currently pouting the whole time Zorua and Rosa were talking. Rosa immediately took note of this.

"Sorry, Elliot."

"Stop apologizing, it makes me feel bad!" Elliot yelled he pouted even more looking away from Rosa. The green haired girl was always so empathetic when it came to him. She was so mature for a three year old.

Touya sighed as N glared at a snickering Zorua.

This really was a weird family. But he couldn't have it any other way.

 **DONE! IF YOU WANT A SECOND CHAPTER, LIKE MAYBE ONE ON ROSA AND ELLIOT STARTING PRESCHOOL A YEAR LATER...LET ME KNOW.**

 **JA NE~**


End file.
